All Go Tumbling Down
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Completed. Falling down a steep hill produces some cuts and bruises that can't be fixed right away. Movie Canon. Pippin Torture. BETA-ED SEPTEMBER 2008
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** All Go Tumbling Down**  
Author:** By Robin Gurl**  
Part:** Chapter 1  
**Canon:** Movie  
**Warnings:** Hurt and Comfort, Pippin Centric  
**Slash:** No. **  
Author Note:** This story has been beta-ed September 23, 2008.**  
Disclaimer:** I own no one! I did borrow some lines from the movie but added my own action in! :D

* * *

Pippin ran, if he stopped then surely Farmer Maggot would catch him and his companions.

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of carrots."

Pippin piped up as he ran, "And some cabbages. And the three bags of potatoes we lifted last week. And the mushrooms the week before that."

"Yes Pippin, my point is he's clearly over reacting."

Pippin stopped when he got to the edge of the cliff. There was no way he going down. Then to his disappointment his felt Merry run into him. After that he guessed Frodo because he felt another push. After getting their balance stabled another weight sent them flying down the cliff.

The last coherent thought Frodo had was a sharp pain in head then everything went black.

Merry sat up dazed, "I think I've broken something.." He held up a carrot and let out a moan. Underneath him was everyone else. Sam sat up spitting leaves and dirt from his mouth. He didn't look to pleasant at all.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

"What? It was just a detour, a short cut."

"Short Cut to what?" The Gardner demanded. There was no way in how that was a short cut. Someone could get hurt coming down the hill. Then he remembered Frodo. "Mister Frodo?"

"Pip?" Merry called his cousin from where he was landing. "Are you still there?"

The other two hobbits didn't move they just laid face down in the dirt. Frodo was laying across Pippin his eyes closed. The other three were crushing Pippin who had been on the bottom and first to hit everything in the way. A big gash on his right temple was oozing blood.

Merry and Sam quickly clammered out of their holes and pulled the two unconscious hobbits apart. As soon as Sam got Frodo free he noticed a huge bruise already forming on his master's temple. "How is Mr. Pippin?"

Merry checked the youngest hobbit over carefully, praying that Pippin hadn't gotten seriously injured. If Pippin had, Merry was going to have his hide tanned by both families. "I'm betting the same as Frodo, I'm afraid."

"Come on," Sam stood taking Frodo in his arms. There was no way they could stay here. Not with those Black Rider's out there.

"What are you talking about? We can't move them." Merry hissed.

"If we don't then something much worse could happen."

"Samwise Gamgee what are you talking about? I'm not moving Pip anywhere. For all I know he could have broken something." Then a screech went off making the hair on Merry's neck stand on end. "What was that?"

"It's those black people. Pick Mr. Pippin up and lets go."

Merry seeing no other choice and really not wanting to see what was coming after them stood up cradling his cousin's small body in his arms. "Lead the way Sam."

Merry had called to Sam and told him to make their way to the Swinging Tree so that he and Pip would pick their stuff up. Sam had never actually been there but he had heard of it. The Black Rider's had given up chasing the two hobbits for the moment. For that Sam was beyond grateful. That meant that he could turn his attention on waking his master up.

Halfway there Frodo moaned weakly. "Sam?" His vision was still very blurry. He made out a large face with blonde hair. "What's going on?"

"Hang in there Mr. Frodo."

"Hang on?" Frodo exclaimed. "Where are you running to so fast?" A screech answered him. Out of the blue a Black Rider jumped out from behind a tree and started galloping towards them.

"Sam in here." Merry shouted. The Brandybuck dove into a hollow tree root minding his cousin's head he curled inside. Sam reluctantly followed and soon both hobbits were squished in the hole. Their two burdens still in their arms, Pippin had yet to awaken.

"Sam are Merry and Pip alright?" Frodo asked quietly. He didn't win a reply when something wearing armor hit the ground right over their heads.

It sniffed and when it didn't find anything it flew off on its horse leaving a group of scared hobbits behind. "Pippin come on wake up." Merry urged gently caressing his cousin's curls.

Frodo looked up from their makeshift campfire. They have arrived at the Swinging Tree three hours ago. His little cousin hadn't made a move the entire time. Merry hadn't moved from Pippin's side at all missing Afternoon Tea, which was very uncommon for hobbits. His blue eyes scanned the field and saw Sam standing in awe in front of the huge tree. "You've never seen it before Sam?"

Sam shook his head a little tint of blush appearing on his cheeks. "No Mr. Frodo, I haven't. It's beautiful."

"It's called the Swinging Tree because it's limbs grow together to form swings. Little hobbit children come up here to play all the time." Frodo walked over to Pippin's body noticing that Merry had finally left to go eat or something. That confounded headache was back. He could feel his head throbbing as though his heart was in his head instead of his chest.

"Mr. Frodo are you alright?"

"Sam, I'll be fine. I'm more worried about young Pip than myself." Frodo opened his eyes once more and his blue eyes looked to his left to see his younger cousin.

Pippin was lying in the position that Merry had left him, which was on his back. His innocent face was blank of all emotion and contained no color but a pale peach. "To come all this way and he's gets knocked out by a fall." Merry grumbled.

Frodo laughed a little but then straightened back up. His face turned serious again. "I wonder if he hit his delicate head on a rock on his way down. I know I did."

Merry shrugged taking two clothes and wetting both. One he handed to Frodo and the other he placed on Pippin's forehead. Frodo thankfully took the cloth that he was given and placed it on his bruised temple. All three waited praying that Pip would wake up soon. When the cold cloth hit Pippin's forehead the Took moaned. Merry felt his heart speed up, Pippin was still alive. "That's it, come on, Pip."

Slowly Pippin's eyes opened and focused on his cousin, who was hovering protectively over him. "Merry?"

"That's right. How are you doing botheran?" Merry asked gently caressing his cousin's curls.

"I don't remember what happened." Pippin replied trying to sit up. To his despair the world decided that it didn't want to stay still and Pippin fell right back down. "Ow."

"Oh Pip," Frodo exclaimed wrapping his arms around Pippin's shoulder and waist helping him slowly sit up, "Take it easy. You fell down a huge cliff along with the rest of us. You must have hit your head on the way down, just relax."

"That would explain why my head hurts. Merry is there any food? I'm hungry."

Everyone including Sam chuckled at Pippin's request.

"I knew that one was coming." Merry replied handing his cousin an apple from his right coat pocket, which, Pippin took gratefully. "So Sam, what were those things that were chasing us?"

"Chasing?" Pippin asked between bites. "Who chased you?"

"Some riders in black. They looked like scary monsters." Merry said after a moment. Hoping that answer wouldn't scare his cousin to much.

Pippin's eyes widened and he scooted closer to Frodo grabbing his friend's arm and holding it tight. "Are they here?"

Frodo patted Pippin's thigh playfully, "Yes, but I haven't seen one since we were back on Holly Tree Lane."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Pippin." Frodo replied noticing how scared Pippin looked. Maybe they shouldn't have mentioned the Black Riders to Pippin, oh well, too late now.

"Come here Pip, I'll protect you."

Frodo let Pippin go and watched the youngest hobbit crawl over to Merry who had his arms open wide ready to catch Pippin if he should fall. "They're called Black Riders."

"Ah, Black Riders.." One of Merry's hands was already soothing Pippin's fears by caressing the messy mop of curls and the other was around Pippin's waist holding him close. "So what were you guys doing out here? Didn't think you two were the adventurous type."

Sam gave Frodo a warning glance and Frodo sighed. "We were um, going camping."

"Camping?" Merry didn't believe any of it. But he decided to let Frodo get away with it until he was sure Pippin was alright. Pippin looked unhurt, but he knew very well that his cousin hid his illnesses until the last moment. It was just how Pippin handled it. "Well how about you camp here with us then we'll escort you to your next place. Right Pip?"

Pippin nodded tiredly not facing the other two and buried his face in Merry's golden vest.

"Merry," Pippin whispered two hours later, "My head is hurting."

Merry looked down nodding, "I don't doubt it, you hit your head hard."

"Did you get any hurts?"

Frodo laughed over by their fire that Sam had started. He hadn't heard that word since Pippin was a little hobbit lad. "Nope, other than the bruises and scrapes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Pip, I'm sure."

Content that his friends were alright, Pippin relaxed against his cousin.

Frodo turned around, "I suggest you two get over here before you both freeze."

Merry nodded and stood dragging Pippin over to the fire then holding him in his lap like he use to when Pippin was a little hobbit. Pippin didn't fuss and just laid his head on Merry's chest closing his eyes. His head throbbing feeling like it was going to explode any moment. He felt himself drift off into a dreamless slumber snoring softly.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All Go Tumbling Down**  
Author:** By Robin Gurl**  
Part:** Chapter 2  
**Canon:** Movie  
**Warnings:** Hurt and Comfort, Pippin Centric  
**Slash:** No. **  
Author Note:** This story has been beta-ed September 23, 2008.**  
Disclaimer:** I own no one! I did borrow some lines from the movie but added my own action in! :D

* * *

Merry watched his cousin sleep for a few minutes wondering what he should say to Frodo. Something obviously was wrong, now it was just a matter of finding out what. Sam had long since gone to sleep and was now snoring away after making sure that Frodo was going to be alright. Frodo was sitting with his legs to his chest and his head on his knees. His blue eyes were dark as he stared at the dying fire.

Merry sighed shifting Pippin slightly, when he couldn't get comfortable he decided to just lay Pippin gently down on the ground. The Brandybuck stayed for a moment making sure that Pippin wasn't going to awaken and find his cousin not there then he quietly stood up and moved to sit beside Frodo. "Something is wrong, cousin?"

Frodo looked up and stared at his cousin's eyes. Merry always knew when something was wrong. He hated that part. Though, he had to admit that sometimes it was a good thing. But this time, it was not a good time for his 'gift', as one would call it. No, this time, he couldn't tell. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't. Gandalf had told him not to. "Not this time Merry."

Merry raised his eyebrows amused. So, he was right. Something was wrong with Frodo. "And why not this time, Frodo? You've told me everything before, why is now any different. You know I love and care for you the same as Pippin."

Frodo laughed, that was not all true. It was obvious that Merry cared for Pippin more than anyone in the Shire. Even in his family, Pippin was held higher. Merry tried to even it all out but try as he might, everything ended up for Pippin.

Pippin.

That was the reason that Frodo didn't want to tell Merry. If he told Merry than surely Merry would want to come. It was a natural reaction. That was the problem. If it was just Merry, then maybe it wouldn't be that bad, but it wasn't going to ever be like that. Pippin was going to always be with Merry. Frodo would hate himself forever if he allowed Pippin to come along and get hurt or worse killed.

"I'm sorry, but you can't help this time. This is something that I have to do by myself."

Merry sighed then glanced over at Sam. "Yet, you're allowing Sam to join you?"

"Yes, because you must stay here and protect Pippin. If I tell you what is going on then something bad will happen and Pippin might not ever come back home."

"You're rambling, calm down and tell me again slower." Merry took one of their canteens and handed it to Frodo.

Frodo took a long gulp and waited for a moment trying to figure out how he was going to tell enough to where Merry wouldn't want to go but at the same time not give it away. "There is an evil that has been found. Gandalf asked Sam and I to take care of it. That is all. People are being killed for just knowing where I am. I don't want you coming because then Pippin will want to come. I do not want to scar his young eyes at such an early age with death."

"He has seen a lot more things worse then death, but it hasn't stopped him. Even if he hasn't I can't protect him forever. I would surely throw myself in front of him to save his life, but I can't shield him from all evil forever. As he has grown older he has found that life isn't always a happy thing." Merry replied.

All of this was true. Merry had watched Pippin grow up from being a baby to now a tweenager almost of age. He watched Pippin take his first step, heard him say his first word, helped him make his sisters mad, and watched his heart be broken by many lasses.

"Frodo, if I could protect him, shield him from everything, then no lasses would ever break his heart, he'd never go to bed hungry, be whipped for anything or ever be left alone. But I can't do that. It's not right for me to decide what happens to Pippin. That's his choice."

Frodo sighed, his cousin was once again right, as always.

"Even if you don't tell us, we'll escort you either way." Just as Merry said that Pippin sat up rubbing his green eyes.

"Merry?"

The Brandybuck glanced over at his cousin. Pippin was beginning to panic. His cousin wasn't anywhere that he could see in his sleepy daze. "Remember what I just said." Then he stood hurrying over beside Pippin again.

Frodo watched his cousin hush the youngest quickly with a touch of his hand. Merry gently caressed Pippin's curls letting Pippin curl in his warm embrace again. This time Merry rocked slightly back and forth singing an old lullaby trying to lure Pippin back to sleep.

It worked after awhile, but on the wrong person. Frodo's eyes closed and he opened them again deciding that he needed to go to bed. He laid his bedroll out beside Sam and slid in. Sam turned over as if on instinct and reached out making sure his master was there. Once he was he gave a sleepy smile and started snoring again.

The next morning Frodo was the first to awake. His blue eyes sleepy scanned the area. Pippin had not moved the entire night. He was still curled up completely in Merry's arms. Merry had just leaned on the trunk of the tree and fallen asleep there.

"Mr. Frodo, is everything alright?"

It was Sam. Frodo turned slowly and gave Sam a tired smile. "Yes, Sam. I just," Frodo sighed, "Don't know how I'm going to tell Merry not to follow us."

"Not to follow us? Mr. Frodo, I don't understand." Sam shook off his blanket then stood and sat beside Frodo.

"Merry knows Sam, Merry knows that something is not right. Something he said last night, he's right," Frodo sighed. "Pippin has to decide for himself."

"Decide for himself?"

Then Frodo sat and told everything. He explained everything then out of breath he leaned against his rolled bed.

"Mr. Frodo, as much as I agree with you, I don't think you can stop them. They have their own right to follow us." Sam hadn't wanted anyone else that Frodo would feel responsible for, but as fate had it Merry and Pippin had their own right to follow them.

Frodo nodded, and hoped that in his mind that Merry would decide not to follow them. "I know Sam, I know."

:--:

Pippin awoke and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked down sleepily and saw Merry still fast asleep against the tree trunk. "Merry?"

Merry slowly opened his eyes. His vision cleared to see his cousin sitting up and staring at him. "What's wrong, goose?"

Pippin shrugged his hands wrapping around himself. "I'm cold." He closed his eyes shivering slightly then he felt Merry pull him back down.

"You're warm, do you feel ok?"

"I feel fine Merry, I'm just cold." Pippin mumbled in Merry's vest, then he felt himself falling down in a deep sleep.

Merry sighed, he wanted to joke with his cousin and ask why Pippin always got sick when they were outside. He decided against it when he saw how Pippin felt. Merry knew his cousin was feeling worse then he let on.

"Good morning Merry. Have a good sleep?" Frodo asked pushing all depression back in his mind.

"Yes, I'd take a tree trunk to lean on any day."

"Did Pippin have a good sleep?" Frodo asked. He noticed that his younger cousin was still sleeping. "Don't you think you should wake him up?"

Merry shook his head then lightly kissed his cousin's curls. "No, he just awoke and said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh no, is he going to be alright? If he isn't you don't have to come."

"No, I said that I would escort and I meant it. I can carry Pippin and walk with both our packs. I've done it many a times." Merry was used to carrying Pippin on his back. When Pip was a little hobbit he would always wear out before they got back to the Smials or Brandy Hall so Merry would have to carry him or risk not making it home until way after sun down.

"Well, if you're going to do it then lets get going." Sam stood not wanting Frodo to be the one who had to drag his cousins up. If anyone was going to be the bad guy might as well be him.

Merry nodded and let Frodo take Pippin for the moment while he put their packs on the front of him. "Alright Frodo, put him on." Merry felt a weight be placed on his back and a head laid on the back of his neck. "Which way?"

:--:

"We should stop here and have Luncheon. If we keep going we should be half way there by tomorrow." Frodo sat his pack down and looked to see if Merry needed any help.

Merry looked over to Frodo his eyes begging for help. He could feel Pippin's fever, it had risen over the last few hours. It scared Merry feeling his cousin's wet face curled on his shoulder. The only thing that kept him going and keep him calm was the feeling of Pippin's warm breath on his neck. His cousin hadn't done anything but sleep so far. Even when Pippin was sat down for Second Breakfast and Elvensies he still slept. It was time for Pippin to eat something.

Frodo waited for Merry to kneel then he gently gathered the Took in his arms. "Shall I wake him?"

"Yes, it would be a good idea. He needs to eat something." Merry felt relieved and stood up straight stretching. Even though his cousin weighed absolutely nothing after awhile it got heavy.

"Pippin, come on, wake up." Frodo looked over to Sam and watched his Gardner as he tried to start a fire. At first it wasn't working then a flame sat ablaze and Sam smiled content with his work.

Pippin opened his eyes feeling worse then he had been earlier. He didn't want to wake up yet, he wanted to sleep more. Maybe it he did then that sick feeling would go away. "No. Merry I want to sleep."

"You need to eat something." Merry called over.

Pippin shook his head, "Don't trust my stomach."

Merry looked to Frodo asking what he should do. Frodo nodded shifting Pippin lightly, "Have a little something then you may go back to sleep."

Pippin thought about this a moment. If he ate a little then they'd leave him alone and let him sleep. Sounded fair enough. He nodded and opened his mouth some of the stew was forced inside. Pippin ate a small share then fell back to sleep.

Frodo handed him to Merry then he to ate something. Merry rocked his cousin back and forth hoping Pippin was going to be ok.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All Go Tumbling Down**  
Author:** By Robin Gurl**  
Part:** Chapter 3  
**Canon:** Movie  
**Warnings:** Hurt and Comfort, Pippin Centric  
**Slash:** No. **  
Author Note:** This story has been beta-ed September 23, 2008.**  
Disclaimer:** I own no one! I did borrow some lines from the movie but added my own action in! :D

* * *

"Where are you going anyway?"

"We're supposed to meet Gandalf in Bree." Frodo figured it was no use hiding it any longer. Merry had already made up his mind. There was no stopping him now.

Merry nodded laying his chin on Pippin's curls. His cousin had fallen asleep right after they had fed him. Then something came to mind. "Sam, are there any Broca leaves around here?"

"Why do you ask Mr. Merry?"

Merry shifted slightly soothing Pippin when he awoke for a moment. "My nurse always fed me them when I was sick. The leaves would give me strength and I would be better the next day."

"I'm sure there is. They aren't hard to find. I'll go look for you, no needin' to disturb Mr. Took."

"Thank you, Sam." Merry gave him a smile that said more than thank you. He knew Sam knew what this was like. After all, Sam protected Frodo.

"No problem, Mr. Merry. Now Mr. Frodo you stay here and keep that Brandybuck out of trouble."

Frodo laughed slightly and nodded, "Alright Sam, Alright."

30 minutes later Sam came back, Merry was rocking his sick cousin back and forth. Frodo was singing a quiet lullaby trying to help Merry.

"Oh, Sam, did you find any?"

"Yes, Mister Frodo, I did. Lemme make some tea for Mr. Pippin with these here leaves in it. He'll be better in no time."

Merry smiled and took over singing as Frodo and Sam made the tea. A few minutes later Frodo knelt down in front of them, "Pip," Merry whispered in Pippin's ear, "Wake up."

Slowly Pippin was brought back in the real world, "Merry?" He slurred groggily.

"We need you to drink something, alright?" Frodo's eyes narrowed, Pip hadn't been that off earlier or had he? Was he that confidant that Pippin had nothing and didn't notice Pip's true condition?

Pippin looked confused from Merry to Frodo. Where were they? Why was Frodo here? Why did his head hurt? Why was he cold? "W.wha??"

"Here, love. Drink this, you'll feel better."

Pippin looked at it for a moment not to sure if Frodo was telling the truth. He shrugged and decided in his groggy state that if Frodo or Merry had a say in this gunk then it must be ok. As soon as it got to his nose though he quickly changed his mind. "No.."

"Yes, now!" Merry replied. Immediately the Brandybuck held Pippin's nose then nodded to Frodo who poured the stuff down Pippin's throat. After it went down Pippin glared at both.

"Some cousin's I have."

"Have no fear. By tomorrow you may be able to give us some pay back."

Pippin stared up at Frodo confused. "What ever." He yawned then laid back into Merry again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Let him, that will give the Broca Tea time to work." Frodo went back over by the fire and sat down pulling out a book that he'd brought with him.

Merry sighed and got comfortable again.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All Go Tumbling Down**  
Author:** By Robin Gurl**  
Part:** Chapter 4  
**Canon:** Movie  
**Warnings:** Hurt and Comfort, Pippin Centric  
**Slash:** No. **  
Author Note:** This story has been beta-ed September 23, 2008.**  
Disclaimer:** I own no one! I did borrow some lines from the movie but added my own action in! :D

* * *

"Frodo...? Merry..?" Green eyes opened groggily and they slowly focused on two huddled figures in front of him. It took him a moment to realize that he was sleeping on the other one. The smell of the waist coat. He smiled. It was Merry. "Mer.."

Merry opened his eyes and looked down smiling. "Oi, Pip! How do you feel?" He gently stroked the cinnamon curls hoping for the best. His shouts got Frodo and Sam to glance over at them.

"Better. A lot better."

"That's wonderful! Remember anything?" Merry sat him up slightly and cradled him close. The way he would when Pip was younger. Usually Pippin protested to this treatment and would pull away but this time he was still weak from his illness so he stayed where he was.

"No. But Mer, I'm hungry."

"OH! Hear that! Frodo, he's hungry! Food, Sam, Food!" Merry hugged his cousin happily kissing his hair. "Thank the Lady, Pip. You were beginning to worry me there."

"I was..Mer what happened?"

"You got very sick, Pippy and got a very high fever."

The youngest's eyes widened with surprise. "I definitely don't remember any of that. I do remember getting very cold and hot and then you were there Mer."

Merry nodded grey-blue eyes softening. "Yes, Pip, I was, so was Frodo and Sam."

"Then I remember those scary Humans!" Pippin clung tightly shivering instantly. "Are they gone, Mer?"

"I don't know Pip, but I know I've got you now."

"Here Mr. Took, made you some food it should help your hunger pains a bit." Sam smiled handing him a plate of warm food. The Took took the plate like it was gold and settled himself down in Merry's lap and ate quietly.

Merry sighed in relief glancing at Frodo who smiled back. Then he remembered what they'd talked about earlier. "Pip, do you want to go on an adventure?"

"A real one?" Pippin dropped his plate and turned in Merry's lap to look up at the older hobbit. Merry nodded amused at his sudden burst of energy. Pippin was definitely back to normal. "Oh wow! Of course I would! Just like in Bilbo's stories! We can fight trolls and monsters and yes, please Merry! I would love it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down before you upset yourself and get sick again." Merry gave Frodo a no fussing glance and smiled back at Pippin. "An adventure it is, then! Where are we off to Frodo?"

"Bree." Frodo sighed standing. "I can't believe I'm allowing this, well come on. We need to get started since he's well enough."

"Oh he's not walking yet. Up Pip, on to my back!" Merry commanded standing as well.

Pippin made a face and whined "But Meerrr, I'm fine now!"

"Then stand."

Pippin set his face in a look of determination and tried to stand. His little legs buckled and Merry caught him by the waist before he fell over. "Riight, you're fine alright. No fussing. Up you go."

"Not fair at all. Really it isn't."

"Stop grumbling or I'll take you back to Tuckburrow."

Pippin squeaked and hung on to Merry's neck. "I'll be quiet now Mer, promise! Don't take me back."

Sam packed up everything grinning. What were he and Frodo getting into? Was Bree ready for them?

"Merry I heard they have pints in Bree can I get one?" Pippin's voice suddenly asked.

"I guess so. Only if you're good though!" Came Merry's reply from up a few feet away.

Sam's grin grew wider as he stood and placed the pack on his back. "Mr. Frodo, I think we took on some entertainment."

"Entertainment or nonstop trouble, Sam? I have yet to figure out which."

"Most likely both, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo smiled and clapped Sam on the back. "Oh well at least we won't be bored now."

"On to Bree! For Pints!" Pippin shouted gleefully from on top of Merry's back.

Sam and Frodo looked at each other once more before running to catch up with their young counterparts.

End Story

**Next story to read would be: Rain and Mud**. Only if you wish to read them in some sort of order though. lol.


End file.
